Off to College
by Cerustar
Summary: Danny goes to college in Jump City! He really try's, he does, but he can't help that his ghostly obsession is to help people! What will the titans think when they see danny? Yay? Nay? Please tell me if you like it! Will post more ASAP! Phantom planet never happened
1. Chapter 1

Off to College

This is my first REAL story. My last one was WAY too cliche so I deleted it . Now here's a better story. I appreciate mild criticism and comments/suggestions. If there's one thing I hate more than people spelling breathe wrong, it's when people are over critical. Be helpful, not hurtful. Thanks. Also I do plan on doing pairings but I kind of need suggestions, I do do boy/boy girl/girl couples but only if it makes sense.

Disclaimer, I do not own anything but plot.  
The type of speech should be self explanatory.

_line break_

DANNY POV

I sighed as I took the last piece of his luggage off the Jump City Airport's baggage claim. I was kind of worried about Amity Park. Dani, Sam, Jazz, and Tucker promised that they'd stop all the ghosts that threatened our little town while I was gone. Sam also had gotten me to wear black. Gone was the white shirt with the red oval in the middle, now I wore a black shirt, dark jeans, and a hoodie which she sewn a white skull on the back. Phantom just gained a white cloak and goggles. The cloak had a hood which I thought was awesome. The goggles helped me because I can fly way faster and the wind made it uncomfortable to fly at high speeds without them. Lucky for me I don't even have to use my powers for anyone (probably) because the group called the Teen Titans were stopping most of the villains/crime. My ghostly obsession would probably disagree with me though.

Now me, Danny Fenton, at the age of 17, has to go to college in California. I graduated early because I had skipped my Junior year of Casper High. It was a shame I lost classes with Sam but lucky for me, Tucker jumped a grade with me. But now he got a scholarship to Harvard so I won't be seeing him that much. Jump City is way bigger than little old Amity Park in Oregon. The plane ride really didn't take that long. Only about an hour. I walked past all the gift shops and overpriced restaurants toward the exit that people were unorderly trying to push out of. 'They look like sheep,' I thought to myself and quickly slipped through the crowd out into the maze of scattered vehicles.

I found the bus stop near the edge of Harvey Rd. and waited impatiently for the bus to arrive. While I was waiting I decided to read the pamphlet on Jump City University (Which he got a scholarship to, he got smarter, deal with it.) It described many courses on Writing, Math, The Arts, Etc. Personally, I was looking forward to the arts program. Turns out I have a talent in art as well as astronomy. I found this out when I had to take an art class as an elective. I quickly grew fond of digital art. I joined deviantart, and got a pretty good art program and tablet for my computer.

The bus finally came and I took it down to the campus where something big was going on. 'Oh joy,' I thought, 'There's probably going to be a big crowd, at least this time I'm not the center of attention.' I hate people. Not because I'm a jerk, I just have a phobia of people now, I hate being looked at. I really don't like being in the spotlight. I shoved my way to the front of the crowd. They were all looking up. On the roof of the complex there was a weird guy in a black... Unitard? with what appeared to be a symbol of a lightbulb on his chest. He had a smug look on his wrinkled face as the Teen Titans fought him. The Teen Titans were desperately trying to get at him. Robin, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire were apparently trying to distract the man to open up an opportunity for Beast Boy to strike. Beast Boy made a desperate dive as a Pterodactyl at the man's chest. He got swatted aside like a fly and hit Raven who lost her concentration and plummeted towards the ground off the six story building.

Raven looked pissed.

'Ha' I thought 'Beast Boy's gonna pay for that later.'

Doctor light then spoke something about "better luck next time" and leapt off the building and disappeared.

RAVEN POV

I was pissed. I was going to kill Beast Boy. We gave him a chance, he blew it. Last time we ever give him any big attack roles. When Doctor Light disappeared I sensed a lot of disappointment from the crowd down below. When the crowd dissipated a little I could sense one of them was amused? The strange thing about him was I could sense his feelings and aura but I couldn't read his thoughts. 'Curious'

Then I remembered, Beast Boy. I had still yet to lecture him about the plan. He was supposed to wait until Robin's command, not make desperate dives at the wrong times. I stalked over to him. "Beast Boy..." I growled.

"Heheh... what's up?" He asked guiltily.

I was about to get started on my lecture until Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire walked (Starfire floated) over to me. Robin put a hand on my shoulder and gave me one of his "It's not entirely his/her fault speeches.

While he was talking I took a moment to calm myself. Arguing won't change anything, Raven, calm yourself. "Fine Robin, but that still doesn't change the fact that WE LOST."

Then at that moment I felt another wave of amusement from the ground below. In the shadows of the adjacent building there was a figure. It appeared to be male. You could faintly see the outline of his body and there was part of his pants coming out from the shadows. I slipped into a storm of thoughts and questions.

"Well we'll just have to work harder next time," Robin replied, "Raven, are you okay? You drifted off for a moment there."  
"It's fine, just someone's mind is confusing me." I sighed " I can't read his thoughts, only his emotions. I want to know how he did it."

_U SHALL NOT PASS THIS LINE BREAK_

YAY FIRST START OF TECHNICALLY FIRST STORY. Please give me Ideas and comments. I like ideas for line breaks too. Thanks for reading. Will post more ASAP.


	2. Chapter 2

Yaya! Next update! Hope you nice peeps out there like it!

_YOU BREAK THIS LINE BREAK IT LINE BREAKS YOU!_

RAVEN'S POV

After I told Robin what I watched as his concerned look turned to confusion and he asked, "Well, where is he? Can we find him?" Only that was the problem, he had disappeared from my mental view.

"No, Robin. He left to who knows where. We could search the campus, but five Titans walking around campus would not be a good idea." I replied, disappointed and aggravated about how someone could escape my mental grasp.

"Well lets head back to Titans Tower and maybe we can search more later. C'mon, Raven." Robin said leading us all back to the Bay where our domicile lay waiting for our return.  
_We are line break-ese if you please_

DANNY'S POV

God, College is annoying. The dorm system here is terrible! There are like, 20 doors that either have the same number or no number at all. My dorm room was number 286 on floor seven. Lucky me, most of the doors didn't have numbers on this floor either. It took me eight circles around the floor before I found 283 which meant that my door was 3 over. I sighed and unlocked my dorm room. There were two beds, two desks, two lamps, two nightstands, and one window overLooking a small plaza with a fountain. There was one problem, one side of the room was clearly being used. 'Damn,' I thought angrily, 'Why was I not informed that I had roomate?'

I put my stuff down and decided to go look for a job to support myself during my stay in Jump. I took a bus from the campus and rode it all the way to downtown. I searched around downtown for a job and all I could come up with was A, a pizza joint B, a coffee shop, or C, a bookstore.

'Why does it always have to be so hard to choose?' I thought. I decided to work a the pizza joint because the pay was way better than the bookstore or the coffee shop (why the pay is higher I don't know).

I ripped off the "now hiring" sign and went inside. I went up to a man at the counter and he went back to call the manager. The manager was an asian lady who seemed nice enough, her name was Claire Linn (this name is of no significance to anything, I made it up). She led me to the back and asked me if I would like to start right away, I accepted and started my shift as a waiter. 'ugh.' She gave me a pen and a notepad to take people's orders and explained quickly what to do in situations like if "this person asks this," or "someone says that." Then she sent me off into the world of being a waiter. 'Hooray, more annoying people,'

_SUPER LINEBREAK_

RAVEN POV

I sighed, completely exhausted. We had searched all of the students on the computer to find nothing unusual.

Out of the blue Beast Boy asked a very Beast Boy like question, "Is this really worth it, Raven? What makes this guy such a problem? You couldn't read his mind, so what."

"No Beast Boy..." I said through clenched teeth, "He might be metahuman. 65% (number made up by me) of all meta humans either cannot control their powers or are villains, both of which can potentially hurt or endanger civilians!"

"Oh, hehe, my bad." Beast Boy said sheepishly.

"Friend Raven, but if we haven't found anything on the webs of the internet or the records of the students, where might we look now? He doesn't seem to be one of evil, should we just stop the looking and go to bed? It is already 1:19 am and if we don't hurry we might not get our proper rest! My poor Silkie will be cold and lonely if I don't go in to give her the comfort of a blanket and company soon! We must go to bed, I am sorry, Friend Raven, I cannot continue this search this morning, shall we continue this tomorrow?" Starfire asked, hopeful.

Cyborg looked up, dark circles under his eyes,"Star's right, lets continue this in the morning." Cyborg said, getting up and heading to the sleeping quarters along with Starfire, Beast Boy trailing close behind.

"Raven, I may not be one to go along with other's opinions, but the others are right." Robin admitted, "If you want to keep searching though I can stay up with you and help if you want."

"No, it's fine," I sighed, "We checked almost every student's profile and data and nothing really stood out. We're more likely to run into him on the street then looking online. Lets go to bed." I sighed.

We headed to our rooms, unaware of what the next day would hold.

_LINEBREAK OF LINEBREAKINESS_my foot is falling asleep.

After a long day of dealing with whiny, annoying, customers, I could finally get some rest. I headed back to my dorm, almost asleep on my feet.

'Boy, it's really late now,' I thought tiredly, 'Now I finally get to see who my roommate is, woohoo (last part was sarcasm),"

I unlocked my door and walked inside. When I saw who my roommate was, I gasped.

_MEET THE MASTER OF ALL LINEBREAKS!_

I NEED HELP PEOPLE. WHO SHOULD DANNY'S ROOMMATE BE, VOTE PLEASE

ONE OF THE TITANS, if so please state which one and preferable reason why  
DANI, SAM, TUCKER, JAZZ, ANYONE FROM AMITY  
VILLAIN? LIKE ONE OF THE HIVE FIVE MAYBE?  
BLACKFIRE?  
SOMEONE HE KNOWS SOMEHOW?  
GIVE ME IDEAS  
ALSO, SERIOUSLY GIVE ME ANY SUGGESTIONS THAT YOU HAVE FOR THE STORY! PLEASE IT HELPS! I GET WRITERS BLOCK EASILY. THANKS YOU FOR YOUR HELP IN ADVANCE. I WILL WRITE MORE LATER.

OH AND SORRY BOUT THE CLICHENESS OF HIM WORKING AT THE PIZZA JOINt, I JUST THINK IT IS A REALLY GOOD PLOT THINGIE.


End file.
